The Revenge of the Mimas Tyrants
by UltimateRB
Summary: This is a sequel of Robotboy's Strength in Numbers. Will Robotboy defeat the Mimas Tyrants from cloning the world leaders? Robotboy's Strength in Numbers 3 is planning
1. Prologue

**Robotboy's Strength in Numbers 2: The Revenge of the Mimas Tyrants**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy, The advanced technologies in C&C Generals, Star Wars but I do own the spin-off of Robotboy : Robotic Guardian, the copies of the game including Zero Hour and Shockwave mod and Star Wars wiki which also owned by Wikipedia. :D**

**Small note: This is a sequel of "Robotboy's strength in Numbers" submitted by Sugarmakesmeangry. It included the crossovers of C&C Generals, a little bit C&C Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge and a little bit Star Wars, but most of it is C&C Generals: Zero Hour. Please R&R**

Prologue Part 1: the Mimas Tyrant's Past

Three years before the events of Robotboy's strength in Numbers began, the Mimas Tyrants, a vast empire of aliens. They rebellion the Saturn Force and began their rampage throughout the galaxy. Their rampage included stealing other planets resources and conquered other planets. The Saturn Force had enough of it, so they declared war against the Mimas Tyrants, they are defeated soon after that and they retreated to the Jedi's galaxy.

After they reached there, the allied with the Jedi's most dangerous enemy: The Sith. The Galactic Republic had found out the Mimas was allied with the Sith, they called the Saturn Force to defeat the Sith and The Mimas, and they did. The Mimas and The Sith were defeated due to weak coordination and leaking intelligence. Soon after that, the Saturn Force had a new ally, and that is the Jedi.

A year after the events in Robotboy's Strength in Numbers, the Mimas Tyrants were healed and started to seek revenge towards Earth. A few months ago, they had recruited a Russian general called: General Stalin, a nuclear general and had a urge to conquer the world. He worshiped them and soon after their defeat, he was recruited immediately. Now he is the Grand Master of the Mimas Tyrants after the death of the original Grand Master.

Part 2: The Destruction

Cruising through the vacuum of space, a surveillance ship was heading towards the solar system. The ship was small craft that carried the most advanced surveillance gear. Inside the cockpit, the commander of the ship was talking to Grand Master Stalin through telepathise.

(Begin to talk through telepathise)

_Stalin: How it's going?_

_Commander: Well, we will reach Earth in 1 hour._

_Stalin: Ok, but after that, you told the mothership to land at Mars._

_Commander: Why?_

_Stalin: I need to set up a base at Mars and I will start to clone the world leaders and conquer the Earth indirectly._

_Commander: But, the target is to conquer the planet._

_Stalin: I don't need high death toll at the end._

_Commander: But………._

_Stalin: Do it as I said._

(Their conversation ended)

A blue light and green plasma hit their surveillance ship and hard. The fuselage of the ship was ripped apart and the vacuum of space threatened to tear the ship apart.

"Commander, we need to get out of here!" One of the humanoids said.

"Go to the escape pod!" The commander ordered.

They rushed to the escape pod and they were teleported to the nearby mothership but one of the humanoids named HU-121 had some bugs in his escape pod. Instead been teleported to the mothership; it launched itself into the vastness of space.

Looking back, the humanoid can see his space craft been ripped apart into pieces and the shockwave from the reactor inside the craft sent the pod into the solar system. After a few weeks of wondering around, it had been pulled by the Earth's gravitational pull and decent to Earth. After a hard landing, the pod opened and the humanoid walked out from the pod and saw this city in the horizon and the red suspension bridge spanning across the bay. He looked up and saw a house with wings. The house sucked the humanoid up and there, he will be trained to be the savior of mankind by one man and that was Prof. Moshimo.

Part 3: The Jedi

At another part of the galaxy, a huge ship was cruising at high speed. At the cockpit, there was a small and old Jedi master, his name was Yoda.

"Jinn, Yoda want to see you." One of the soldiers said.

"Me?" Jinn said.

"Yes." The soldier said.

Jinn walked in the densely packed walkways before he can reach the cockpit.

"Grand Master, what are your orders?" Jinn asked.

"Jedi Knight Jinn, I am watching you for all this years, and I am impressed." Yoda said.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Jinn asked.

"I want you to help the United Forces." Yoda said.

"What are you talking about?" Jinn said angrily.

"I want you to help the Untied Forces." Yoda said.

"I don't want to help that primitive army!" Jinn said.

"Who say they are primitive?" Yoda shot back.

"Are you too old that your head was messed up?" Jinn asked.

"I am old but my head wasn't messed up." Yoda said.

"What reasons that I would need to help those fossil fuel addicts?" Jinn asked.

"You are truly outdated." Yoda said.

"What are you talking about?" Jinn asked.

"They started to use nuclear power, cold fusion energy, solar energy, wind energy. In the past few months, the United Forces had invented some new weapons of mass destruction, such as Particle Cannon, Nuke Missile, Hydrogen Missile, Dark Matter Missile, and more. They had plasma technology, laser technology, particle technology, so why you call them primitive?"

Jinn remained salient.

"Told the pilot to go into hyperdrive." Yoda ordered.

"Yes." Jinn said and leave the cockpit.

The ship was picking up speed and went faster and faster until it reached the speed of light and zap across the vastness of space. They would need a few days before they can reach the Milky Way.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter 1: The New Girl Part 1: the Bullies

At Earth, Tommy and Robotboy went for a jog near their house. It was a cool dawn morning and a lot of people started their morning jog. They jogged for a few hours and they sat at a nearby bench for a rest (Robotboy doesn't). They heard some girl was crying for help.

"Ro, did you hear that?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy can hear." Robotboy said.

"It is coming from behind us." Tommy said.

Tommy and Robotboy pushed out the tall bushes and found Kurt was bullying a girl.

"It was Kurt." Tommy said.

"Robotboy can take care of him." Robotboy said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy sure." Robotboy said.

He started to choose some cards from his pouch and he took almost the whole deck out and found the card that wrote: Black Napalm Blob.

"You want to burn him to death? You know I hate him but I don't want him to be dead?" Tommy asked.

Robotboy started to choose another card and the girl's cry was getting louder.

"Ro, quickly." Tommy said.

Tommy poked his head out and saw Kurt was accompanied with some other bullies and together, they pulled the poor girl's hair.

Robotboy choose the card called: Artificial Delusions and Tommy didn't more, he snatched the card from Robotboy's hands and inserted into the scanner and one of Robotboy's arms become what was use to be a coil.

"Robotboy don't know how to use it." Robotboy said.

"Just do it!" Tommy said.

Tommy held Robotboy's coil and fired a invisible light at the bullies and they ran away, screaming there was a tiger in the park.

Robotboy and Tommy walked out from the bush and looked at the girl.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." The girl said.

"What is your name?" Tommy asked.

"My name is Yuet." The girl said. "What yours?"

"My name is Tommy and this is Robotboy." Tommy said.

"Oh, is that robot that saved the Erath last time?" Yuet asked and truly shocked them.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

Just Yuet tried to answer that, Yuet parents found her and sent her back home to change. Left Tommy and Robotboy shocked to see that Yuet knew their battles with the Mimas Tyrants almost a year ago.

Part 2: Shocking Appearance

School that day started normally, Tommy had forgot the events in the park and her shocking knowledge of Robotboy so they could focus on their school work. Lola soon met up with them; she seemed as cheerful as she usually was.

"Hey guys, there's a new student joining us," she said.

"Cool, is it a boy or girl?" asked Tommy.

"Girl. I hope to be her friend, she might be afraid," answered Lola.

"Maybe she's hot," whispered Gus, nudging Tommy with his elbow.

They6 sat down at their usual seats and the teacher walked in with a girl. She wore a sexy looking mini skirt and a coat that generals wore but without the shining stars and medals.

"Told you she would be hot," whispered Gus, Tommy smiled a little.

Lola looked at Tommy and gave him a little glare, but the two boys paid no attention to her. The teacher, Margaret, introduced her to the class.

"Class, this is Leong Sun Yuet. She has come all the way from China, please be nice to her as she is far away from her country," said the teacher, Yuet sat down at a desk, still retaining her blank expression. And she saw Tommy so she sat right at Tommy's back

"Hi," whispered Lola.

Yuet turned her head towards Lola and smiled a Mona Lisa smile; she then looked towards the front of the class. Lola thought that there was something wrong with the girl, maybe the Asian was just shy.

After class, Lola, Gus and Tommy met outside the school. They were planning to go to the park to play games with Robotboy (Robotboy was waiting); the park was normally empty at this time because their school finished slightly earlier than the other schools in the area. It didn't take long until Tommy realized that they were being followed.

"Hi." Yuet said.  
"Hey!" Tommy said.

"Where is Robotboy?" Yuet asked.

"He is at the park." Tommy said.

"Oh." Yuet said.

There was a shadow at the ground and they looked up and it was a Chinese Helix helicopter was hovering ahead with some strange Mandarin was broadcasted.

"What is that noise?" Tommy asked.

"Just propaganda." Yuet said.

"Tell who ever up there to shut it down!" Gus said.

Yuet called the operator on board to shut the propaganda and Gus's temper subsisted. Tommy felt some vibration on his watch and it was Robotboy was calling them.

"Why Tommy don't come to park?" Robotboy asked.

"Remember Yuet?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy remember." Robotboy said.

"She invites us to her house." Tommy said.

Tommy closed the line.

"Who is that?" Yuet asked.

"That is Robotboy." Tommy said.

"Oh." Yuet said.  
"Yuet, what if we land the helicopter at the park?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe if there is nobody around." Yuet said.

Everyone rushed to the park while the Helix flew towards the park and it landed at Robotboy's location and soon the helicopter landed, Tommy and everyone else reached the location.

"Why Tommy took so long?" Robotboy asked.

"We are talking to Yuet." Tommy said.

"Hi." Yuet said.

The door of the helicopter flipped open.

"Hey, Yuet, come in!" The operator said.

"Coming!" Yuet said.

Yuet and the heroes walked into the helicopter and the Helix flew for almost for an hour before reached a military complex.

"Yuet, you live here?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Yuet said.

"But, there were a lot of missile silos, huge auto cannons but I don't see your house." Tommy said.

"Really?" Yuet said.

She pointed her house at the centre of the military complex and her house was as large as the White House.

"That is your house?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Yuet said.

The helicopter landed at a nearby airfield and Yuet hailed a Humvee to her house.

They reached the house and she knocked the door and it was a man inside.

"Dad, I am home!" Yuet said.

"Who is that?" Lola asked.

"That is my dad." Yuet said. "Come in."

They walked into the house and they were stunned by the steer Chinese beauty. Huge Chinese painting was hanging at the wall, bamboo paintings and there was even more.

"Come, make yourself at home." The man said.

"Who are you?" Lola asked.

"I am General Leong Li Ser, and what is yours?" The man said.

"My name is Tommy and this is Robotboy, Gus and Lola." Tommy said.

"Robotboy? I think I heard that before." General Leong said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

**What will happen next? What will General Leong said? I will begin that after Chapter 2. Please give me some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Grim Plot

Chapter 2: Grim Plot Part 1: Stalin's Plan

Hovering above the red planet, Grand Master Stalin was standing on top of a huge glass floor looking at his new command centre setting up.

"Grand Master, what is your intention?" Stalin's advisers asked.

"I want to conquer the Earth indirectly." Stalin said.

"But, how?" Stalin's advisers asked.

"I will build some cloning vets and I will order Hardcore to kidnap the world leaders and sent to here and I will clone him and replace him." Stalin said.

"But after you replace them, how do they conquer?" Stalin's advisers asked.

"I will program my clones to create a one world capital, one world currency and I will go down and take over the United Nations." Stalin said.

"I get it." Stalin's adviser said.

"Tell the engineers to finish set up the command centre, this place gives me the creeps." Stalin said.

"Yes, grand master." Stalin's adviser said and leaves the room.

Part 2: Hardcore

Some half an hour later, Stalin's adviser walked in and broke the latest news.

"Grand master, the command centre had been set up." Stalin's adviser said.

"Good, teleport everyone to the command centre and the engineers and continue to build everything else." Stalin said.

"Yes." Stalin's adviser said.

Soon after that, Stalin and the other Tyrants were teleported to the new Marian Command Centre.

"Where is my engineer in chief?" Stalin asked.  
"He is coming." Stalin adviser said.

The engineer in chief walked in.

"How is my power plants and cloning vets?' Stalin said.

"The bio reactors are ready and the first of all 60 cloning vets are ready." The engineer in chief said.

"Ok." Stalin said. "You can go."

"Yes." The engineer in chief left

"Where is Hardcore?" Stalin asked.

"Here" A loud noise was heard.

A medium sized alien walked in to Stalin's Command Centre. The alien was large and muscular; he was covered head to hooves in dark grey armor. A third of his height was comprised of his long, thick neck. On top of the neck was a cat like head, encased in a helmet complete with an opaque black visor. His long ears were twitching, sensing sounds about his environment.

"Hardcore, according to the reports that the other Tyrants gave me, you are the successor of Rapcore." Stalin said.

"Yes." Hardcore said and shattered some of the windows in the command centre.

"Can you speak softly?" Stalin said angrily.

"Nope." Hardcore said.

"Great!" Stalin said and rolled his head and his hand slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"What mission you will give me?" Hardcore said.

"You teleport to Erath and help me capture this." Stalin said and pulled out a picture of Robotboy.  
"I remember that." Hardcore said.

"Teleport to the San Francisco and help me capture it." Stalin said.


	4. Chapter 3: General Leong's Relationship

Chapter 3: General Leong's Relationship with Robotboy Part 1: The Questions

Back on Erath, everyone was in shock to know that Yuet's family knew a lot of Robotboy.

"How did you know Robotboy?" Tommy asked.

"Prof. Moshimo is my friend." General Leong said.

"You gonna be kidding? How come you are Prof. Moshimo's friend?" Tommy asked.  
"You sure want to know a lot." General Leong asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Well, come to the den, and I will tell you everything." General Leong said.

They walked to the den and it was a spectacular view from there. The desert at the back and the green backyard complete with trees and ponds. It was a contrast view.

"Please, have a seat." General Leong said.

Everybody sat down.

"General, why you know Robotboy before us?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Prof. Moshimo is my friend." General said.

"What kind?" Lola asked.

"He is my only childhood friend." General Leong said.

"The only?" Robotboy asked.

"Can say like that." General Leong said.

"What else you know?" Tommy asked.

"I used Protoboy for a test." General Leong said.

Everyone was in shock especially Robotboy. He never thought that his brother now in Prof. Moshimo's hands can be in a general's hands.

"How come this is possible?" Tommy asked Yuet.

"I don't know, for as far I know it, it was happened over 10 years ago." Yuet said.

"Yuet wasn't born yet at the time." General Leong said.

After that, General Leong had a flash back………

**Interruption: Well, want to know what the next chapter will bring? Well guess the next chapter title by cracking this code:**

P-R-A-T-2-L-F-A-H-S-A-B-K-C

**After you arrange the letters, add some spaces and you will get a plain text that will reveal the next chapter.**

???

(Flashback)

It was over 15 years ago, General Leong was the commander in chief of the United Forces US Branch and Prof. Moshimo was still in Japan. They had been best friends since childhood but a bad stroke of luck tore them apart for the next 55 years.

One day, at his office in command, General Leong was busy designing a weapon of mass destruction. Then he heard some knocking sound and he opened the door and it was Prof. Moshimo and he was carrying a huge box.

"General!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Moshimo, is that you?" General Leong said.

"That is me!" Prof. Moshimo said happily.

"But it was just been 55 years and you are 20 years older." General Leong said.

"That is because I am a robotic expert, I spend a lot of time and I almost like 30 years older." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Yeah! Moshimo, what is that box?" General Leong asked.

"This is my latest invention but my arms are gonna snap if you don't help me carry it." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Oh." General Leong said.

General Leong helped Prof. Moshimo to carry the heavy box but General Leong loose his balance and fall down with the box. The box almost crushed General Leong but the lid ripped open and a bronze robot was dropped on the ground.

"What is that?" General Leong asked.

"This is the prototype of my greatest inventions." Prof. Moshimo said.

"What inventions?" General Leong asked.

"This is classified." Prof. Moshimo said.

"How does it work?" General Leong asked.

"Like this." Prof. Moshimo said.

Prof. Moshimo took a watch from his lab coat and pressed a button and the robot become bigger and his drums were exposed and his eyes were glowing. The activation scared the hell out of General Leong and he ran to his bunker.

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you if you don't hurt him." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Don't fool me!" General Leong said tried to press the combination.

"I never fool you!" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Really?" General Leong asked.

"Really." Prof. Moshimo said.

After that, Prof. Moshimo showed General Leong what Protoboy can do.

"That was amazing invention." General Leong said.

"This can withstand anything that throws at him." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Everything?" General Leong asked.

"Everything, from nuclear missile to anthrax." Prof. Moshimo said.

"I want the robot for one test." General Leong inquired.

"What kind of test?" Prof. Moshimo asked.

"A particle cannon test." General Leong said.

"Ok." Prof. Moshimo said.

Later that evening, at the Mojave Desert Particle Cannon Range, General Leong and Prof. Moshimo was on standby what to be the most extensive test for Prof. Moshimo's robots: A particle cannon test.

"Are you ready" Prof. Moshimo said though the intercom.

"Protoboy ready." Protoboy said.

"General, fire the cannon." Prof. Moshimo said.

General Leong pressed a button and somewhere in West Germany, a particle cannon uplink was fired at the night sky. The particle beam hit a satellite and reflected the beam to the range and a few minutes later a blue ray of light appeared at the dusk sky and hit the target. After a few hours the beam subsided, leaving a black scorch mark on the ground. When Prof. Moshimo went to check it out, he found Protoboy was still there ad there wasn't any starch on him.

(Flashback Ends)


	5. Chapter 4: Hardcore's Revenge

Chapter 4: Hardcore's Revenge Part 1: Surprise Attack

"At the time, it is a nice day." General Leong said.

Tommy's watch suddenly vibrate and it was Deb, talking though the hologram telephone that Prof. Moshimo installed.

"Where are you?" Deb asked.

"I am at my friend's house." Tommy said.

"You better be back before dinner!" Deb said.

The hologram projector turned off and Tommy and his friends left the house.

On their way back, they saw a fade red light from the sky. At first, they thought that is a laser cannon uplink that General Leong said before but it isn't. Instead an alien suddenly appeared in front of them. It was Hardcore, seeking revenge toward Robotboy.

"You pesky little thing, I will get you!" Hardcore said and charged towards Robotboy.

"Ro, quickly!" Tommy shouted.

Robotboy super-activated into super Robotboy which was a bit bigger than the original superactivation.

"I will crush you again!" Hardcore said and pulled out a plasma gun at super Robotboy.

"Not this time!" Super Robotboy said

Super Robotboy choose a card, Particle gun. When he inserted into the scanner, his arms become a set of miniature particle cannons and fired at Hardcore and threw him over a few miles away and almost hit the Bay Bridge.

"What the hell?" Hardcore said looking his damaged plasma gun.

"Don't come dare to hurt Robotboy." Super Robotboy said.

"Oh, you never see the real thing yet!" Hardcore said.

Hardcore had a superweapon and it was called the sonic boom. It was a modified fuel air bomb and it was faster than a speeding bullet when launched. Hardcore fired the sonic boom at Super Robotboy that sent him crashing at the park.

"That was powerful." Tommy said.

"I think Robotboy doesn't stand a chance!" Lola said.

"You are end!" Hardcore said.

Hardcore teleported the park where Super Robotboy crashed but by the time Hardcore got there, Super Robotboy was gone!

"Hey! Show yourself." Hardcore yelled but no response.

Hardcore began to paranoid of an ambush because some years earlier, Rapcore and Hardcore were friends. During the Mimas Tyrants rebellion, they were ambushed by the Saturn Force and Hardcore was seriously injured. Rapcore was able to carry his to safety. From that day since, he had a phobia of an ambush.

Part 2: Ace Robot

Super Robotboy was in a secure location and he was joined by Prof. Moshimo's 6th fighting robot: Ace Robot. Ace was almost the same with Robotboy but he was superactivated by default. It was a retirement give for General Leong but Prof. Moshimo need some training before he can possible gave to General Leong.

"Ace, help Robotboy." Super Robotboy said though the intercom.

"Ace will come in 2 minutes." Ace said.

After just a few seconds, Ace arrived and they slowly walked to Hardcore's area.

Meanwhile…………….

"Where is Robotboy?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea." Gus said.

"Lola, did you call Robotgirl?" Tommy asked.

"I just called." Lola said.

"How about you?" Tommy asked Gus.

"I also called." Gus said.

"We need to go there and fast!" Tommy said.

"Alright! Let's move out." Tommy said.

At the park, Super Robotboy and Ace suddenly rushed out from the bushes and really scared the hell out from Hardcore.

"Where did you come from?" Hardcore asked.

"Robotboy and Ace come from bush, and destroy you." Ace said.

"You never destroy me!" Hardcore said.

Hardcore flew up and bombard Super Robotboy and Ace with radiation dripped shells and Super Robotboy and Ace quickly dodged the poison shell and Ace fired some dual channeled laser at Hardcore that messed up his aerodynamics. While Super Robotboy choose another card, RailGun and inserted into his scanner and ordered Ace to back off.

"Hardcore, you are about to face Robotboy's superweapon." Super Robotboy said.

"I have another superweapon." Hardcore said.

Hardcore suddenly created an electromagnetic pulse dome that engulfed Super Robotboy and Ace and they were suddenly disabled and Super Robotboy fallen on the ground and Ace deactivated.

"Ha, you think you can take me?" Hardcore said proudly.

"No this time! Tyrant!" A strange voice said.

"Who is that?" Hardcore asked.

And a strange white figure appeared in front of Hardcore and Hardcore was shocked. Tommy, Gus and Lola reached the park and found Robotboy was disabled and there was a white figure stood in front of Hardcore.

"What is that?" Gus asked.

"I have no idea." Tommy said.

Part 3: Robotanvil

"Your days are numbered! Don't touch the two robots that you disabled!" The white robot said.

"Why should listen to you?" Hardcore shot back.

"Because if you don't, this is what you will get." The white robot said.

The white robot super-activated and he punched Hardcore at the first at stomach and later the chest. After the white robot's barrage of rapid punches. Hardcore was screaming in pain but he retaliated by aiming a Vulcan at the white robot but the white robot was faster than Hardcore's reflexes.

The white robot pushed Hardcore away and snapped his Vulcan and his arm, green blood was spraying like a fountain and the white robot kicked Hardcore to the streets of San Francisco.

Meanwhile, at the abandon port at the Bay Area, a laser uplink cannon was finally recharged and inside it, is the US army laser general: General Townes. General Townes knew the Saturn Force for some time and he was determined to help the Saturn Force with a powerful new prototype laser cannon: The Pentax Laser.

"General, there was a Tyrant 2 km northeast of your location." One of the laser uplink cannon operator said.

"Zap it clean." General Townes said.

"Yes sir." The operator said.

The laser cannon revealed a huge focusing dish and began to glow a red light and in a small beep, the laser fired at the skies. At space, a satellite was orbiting over West Coast of US and the laser beam reflected back to the targeted location.

"This is bad if Stalin founds out." Hardcore said.

"This is the least of your worries." The white robot said.

Hardcore looked up and saw a laser beam engulfed Hardcore and in the same time, Super Robotboy and Ace recovered from the effects of the electromagnetic pulse and saw the red light at the horizon.

"Ro, what is that?" Tommy asked.

"Let's get there." Ace said.

The children climbed on Super Robotboy and get to the scene and saw Hardcore been vaporized in the intense heat of the laser cannon. After that the laser beam dissipated leaving a black scorch mark on the asphalt.

"Who is that robot?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy have no idea." Super Robotboy said.

"You?" Tommy asked Ace.

"I have no idea." Ace said.

"Did Lola and Gus call Robotgirl and Robotace?" Robotgirl asked.

"Hey, it is Robotgirl." Lola said.

"And Robotace." Gus said.

The white robot walked towards them and almost freaked them out.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I am Robotanvil." The white robot said.

"Robot-anvil?" Robotboy asked.

"I am actually a humanoid created by the Mimas Tyrants but there was some bugs in my escape capsule and I was sent to your planet and been sucked by a man call Prof. Moshimo." Robotanvil said.

"And why you are different from the hominid and almost the same with the superactivation?" Lola asked.

"Prof. Moshimo modified me to be like the superactivated and he renamed me Robotanvil." Robotanvil said.


	6. Chapter 5: Stalin's New Recruits

Chapter 5: Stalin's New Recruits Part 1: The Cloning Vets

Back on Mars, the news of Hardcore's defeat doesn't shock Stalin, instead, he was furious.

"Why he ne defeated so easily?" Stalin asked.

"There were three robots." The intelligence officer said.

"What three robots?" Stalin asked.

"The one you want to capture (Robotboy), Ace and Robotanvil." The officer said.

"Is that so?" Stalin asked.

"Yes." The officer said.

"We need a new recruit." Stalin said.

"You cannot use Rapcore or Hardcore because they were vaporized so as their DNA, you cannot clone them." The officer said.

"You are right." Stalin said.

"Call the engineer in chief!" Stalin ordered.

"Yes, master." The officer said.

After that, the engineer in chief walked in.

"How are my cloning vets?" Stalin asked.

"They are almost finish, one more to go." The EIC said.  
"I need to clone a new recruit." Stalin said.

"Whatever you need." The EIC said.

"I need to clone Hardcore." Stalin said.  
"Like I say, he was vaporized." The officer said.

"But I have this." Stalin said and took a jar out.

"What is that?" The EIC asked.

"This is the epidermis of Hardcore, please help extract the DNA and we can clone Hardcore." Stalin said.

Part 2: Indigo's Revenge

Somewhere outside Mars, a mysterious biker was heading toward the Marian Command Centre without set out the alarms that the Saturn Force placed at all Saturn's moons. He wanted to seek revenge towards Robotboy.

"Grand Master Stalin." The Mimas guard rushed into the command centre.

"What is it?" Stalin asked.

"Someone riding a bike wanted to see you." The Mimas guard said.

"Really?" Stalin said.

After that, the biker landed at the Marian Base Air Field. Grand Master Stalin and his men were waiting.

"What did you want?" Stalin asked.

"I wanted to seek revenge of that robot." Indigo said.

"You may and after you defeat it, you must capture it." Stalin said.

"Yes, grand master." Indigo said.

He started his bike and headed to Erath.


	7. Chapter 6: Abandon Ship

Chapter 6: Abandon Ship

Outside the solar system, the Jedi ship was closing in and they entered the solar system, escorted by the Saturn Force Armed Forces.

"Yoda, when we can unite with the United Forces?" Jinn asked.

"We are closing in." Yoda said.

"Grand Master." One of humanoid said.

"What is it?" Yoda asked.

"The Saturn Force anti-Tyrants radar had picked up a huge base and a small strike force is closing at the ship." The humanoid said.

"What suppose we will do?" Jinn asked.  
"Self-defense." Yoda said.

"It is too risky to go out." The humanoid said.

A spark of red laser hit the ship reactor and stabilizer and set the ship in terrible danger.

"We need to get out of here!" Yoda said.

"Mission aborted." The humanoid said.

"I need to help the United Forces." Jinn said.

"Ok, I think the reactor still have some juice left to power the teleport machine." Yoda said.

"Quickly." Jinn said.

Jinn rushed to the teleport machine while the other Jedi rushed the escape pod and launched them to their supply planet nearby. While Jinn teleported to Earth just in time the reactor meltdown and exploded.


	8. Chapter 7: Purple's Attack

Chapter 7: Purple's Attack Part 1: Sneak Attack

(Next Day: 9:54am)

School was in a renovation so school was cancel for the next few days. Tommy and Robotboy went to the park with Robotanvil and Ace. They soon joined with Yuet, Gus, Lola, Robotgirl and Robotace.

"Hey." Yuet said.

"Hi." Tommy said.

"Want to play something?" Yuet asked.

"I don't know what to play." Tommy asked.

"Hey what is that?" Lola asked.

Everybody looked at the sky and saw a purple biker come down from the sky.

"Is that Indigo again?" Robotboy asked.

"I don't think so." Tommy said.

And the biker suddenly disappeared at the sky.

"Where did it go?" Gus asked.

"Robotace sense danger." Robotace said.

"Where is it?" Gus asked.

"From below us." Ace said.

"You gonna be kidding me." Tommy said.

"Ace never lies." Robotboy said.

Suddenly the ground below them vibrated, at first they thought there was an earthquake that to be said will bring down the Golden Bay Bridge but the ground ripped opened and a purple biker burst out and shocked Robotboy and Robotace.

"It is Indigo!" Robotboy said.

"Robotace thought Robotboy destroy it." Robotace said.

"Robotboy did." Robotboy said.

"That isn't Indigo but it is Purple." Ace said.

"Who is Purple?" Robotace asked.

"Purple is Indigo's brother." Ace said

Purple charged forwards on his motorbike, he reached a very high speed. Indigo planned to knock the hero over with his mechanical steed and he zoom passed them and Ace grabbed Purple's bike and dragged him back.

"You pesky!" Purple said and he pressed a button and black oil poured out and Ace losses his grip and let the bike away.

"Ace, are you alright." Tommy asked.

"Ace fine, but Purple wants us killed." Ace said.

"We can take care of it." Robotace, Robotgirl, Robotboy and Robotanvil said.

Robotace, Robotgirl, Robotboy and Robotanvil superactivated and ready to strike.

"Four against one?" Purple said.

"Yes." Robotace said.

"Not that easy!" Purple said.

Part 2: Ace vs. Purple

Purple pulled out a laser cannon with focusing crystal and fired at the heroes and the dodged the green laser and Super Robotboy took a card from his pouch which wrote: Electro Countermeasure, and he inserted into his scanner and his arms become a dish that fired at Purple's bike.

"What are you tried to do?" Purple said.

Purple tried to restart his bike but the ECM had disabled his bike from usable.

"You little………" Purple said and aimed his laser at Super Robotboy.

"Careful now!" Super Robotace said.

"What?" Purple said.

Robotace fired a plasma blob at Purple and his laser gun was melted and stuck his hands.

"Get ready for this!" Robotanvil said.

"You all gonna gone!" Purple said.

He kicked an odd button on his bike and another electromagnetic pulse dome that engulfed the heroes except Ace and they are all disabled and his bike was working again.

"There is only one left." Purple said and looking at Ace.

"There nothing you can get." Ace said.

"Oh, you will know what might come next." Purple said.

Purple took a plasma cannon and aimed it at Ace and Ace flew up and fired some HE (High Explosive) bullets at Purple and the surrounding area blew up so as Purple.

"So powerful but check this out!" Purple said.

He fired the plasma cannon and Ace dodged the plasma but his leg was damaged.

"He he! Got it!" Purple said.

"Ace won't be down that easily." Ace said.

Ace's damage leg was healed at an impossible speed and stunted Purple. Ace fired HE rockets at Purple and one of the rockets hit Purple's bike.

"Argh! My bike!" Purple said.

"You have nowhere to go!" Super Robotboy said.

"What?" Purple said.

"You're days are numbered!" Robotanvil said.

Super Robotboy choose another card from his pouch and it wrote: Gatting Cannon, he removed the ECM card and inserted the Gatting card and his arms become two high caliber Gatting Cannons.

"You are dead!" Super Robotboy said.

"I have another superweapon in my sleeve!" Purple said

Purple took a teleport gun and aimed at Super Robotboy and Gus and Yuet ran to save him and Purple teleported Gus and Lola to the dungeon at the Marian Command Centre.

"Oops, wrong target." Purple said.

Just before Purple can recharge the teleport gun, Super Robotboy's Gatting Cannon fired at Purple and Super Robotace ran towards Purple and started to pouch him and Purple was screaming in pain. And he collapsed and he was dead.

"That takes care of it." Robotace said reverted to his original form.

"Where Gus and Lola?" Ace asked.

"Oh no! Purple must be teleported them!" Yuet said, emerging out from the bushes with Tommy.

"We must save them!" Tommy said.

"I know a general will help." Yuet said.

"Who is it?" Ace asked.

"General Townes." Yuet said.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"He stationed nearby." Yuet said.

"I can take you to there." Robotanvil said.

"Ok." Tommy and Yuet said.

The children climbed on Robotanvil and they headed off to General Townes's laser base situated at the abandon port.


	9. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

Robotboy Unofficial Long Story

Episode 3: The Revenge of the Mimas Tyrants Production Code: ROBOYLS103

Chapter 8: The Great Escape Part 1: Stalin's Plot Revealed

Lola and Gus were teleported to a dungeon at the Marian Command Centre.

"Where are here?" Gus asked.

"I think we are at the Marian Command Centre." Lola said.

"What?" Gus said.

"We need to get out form here!" Lola said.

A tall Tyrant walked escorted by Stalin.

"Argo, who are they?" Stalin asked.

"I think Purple accidentally teleported them instead of that robot." The tall Tyrant said.

"Who are you?" Lola asked.

"I am Grand Master Stalin, the current leader of the Mimas Tyrants." Stalin said.

"Why you here?" Gus asked.

"Revenge, of course!" Stalin said.

"What revenge?" Gus asked.

"The past grand master of the Mimas Tyrants was dead, before he was dead, he told me that to seek revenge towards the robot that foiled their plans to conquer Earth, and now I will finish this by capture him and reprogram him to work with me and I will command him and Hardcore to kidnap the world leaders and I will replace them with clones." Stalin explained.

"You evil man!" Lola said.

"You don't see the true me yet!" Stalin said. "Argo, secure the front door and not let them escape!"

"Yes, grand master." The tall Tyrant said.

"We need to notify Tommy!" Gus said.

"But first we need to get out of here." Lolasaid.

Part 2: The Escape

Lola scanned her surroundings and saw a teleportation room nearby.

"Gus, we can use the teleport machine to get out of here." Lola said.

"But the Tyrant was guarding the entrance." Gus said.

"Easy." Lola said.

Lola took a tranquillizer dart from her purse and she accidentally dropped some odd looking bullets.

"What is that?" Gus picked the bullets up.

"These are high explosive darts." Lola said.

"High explosive darts?" Gus asked.

"These darts can blow up a tank." Lola said.

"Who give you these darts?" Gus asked.

"Prof. Moshimo gave these darts." Lola said.

Yuet aimed at the Tyrant and she threw the tranquillizer dart at the Tyrant and immediately after the dart was punctured the Tyrant's skin the effect of the tranquillizer began to take. After that the Tyrant fell on the ground and stop breathing.

"What is that inside?" Gus asked.

"Tranquillizer and some drip of medication that induce a cardiac arrest." Lola said.

"How suppose we get out?" Gus asked

"Stand back, this will get a little bit messy." Lola said.

Yuet placed the HE darts on the weak spot of their cell and she back to a safe distance and pressed the trigger and the darts exploded and the door popped open. The alarm went off.

"This is our ticket out of here." Lola said.

Gus and Yuet ran out and the Tyrants guards were after them. Yuet tried to slow them down by pouring oil at their path and some of the skidded and some fell on their feet.

"We are almost made it." Lola said.

"Not quite!" Gus said.

There was another Tyrant on their path and Yuet threw a HE dart at the floor where the Tyrant stood and Yuet pulled the trigger and floor burst open and the Tyrant fell into the floor below.

"Get to the teleport machine!" Lola said.

Yuet and Gus ran into the teleportation room and luckily there was no one there. Yuet closed the door and started to tweak the machine.

On the huge computer screen, there just a line of words and it said, "Input Coordinates"

"What is the coordinates of Earth?" Gus asked.

"I don't know." Lola said.

"There it is!" Gus pointed at the screen.

"That is Robotboy's current location." Lola said.

"That is how the Tyrants find us." Gus said.

"And there's more!" Lola said.

Lola had found out the Mimas Tyrants can teleport via the addresses on the screen. They had the coordinates of Robotboy, Robotgirl, Robotace, Robotanvil, and Ace that constantly updated.

"I have to delete them all." Lola said.

"You have to copy the coordinates before delete them." Gus said.

"I will program the machine to auto-delete the coordinates after the teleportation is complete." Lola said.

After that, Lola and Gus entered the teleport machine and started the teleportation procedure and by the time they were teleported, the door popped open and saw the addresses were deleted.

[Type text]Page 4


	10. Chapter 9: Turning Point

Chapter 9: Turning Point Part 1: New Allies

Back on Earth, Tommy, Yuet and the five robots reached the laser base. Lola and Gus suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You are back!" Tommy said.

"Yes, it was a terrible place." Lola said.

"How you suppose you all get back here?" Yuet said.

"There is a teleport machine outside the dungeon." Gus said.

"Teleport machine?" Yuet asked.

"The Tyrants use the machine to teleport to your location." Lola said.

"Who's location?" Tommy asked.

"Robotboy, Robotgirl, Ace, Robotace and Robotanvil." Lola said.

"So that how they find us." Ace said.

"What did you do to them?" Yuet said.

"I delete them right after the teleportation is complete." Lola said.

The door of the Command Centre opened and it was General Townes.

"Yuet, what are you doing here?" General Townes asked.

"We need your help." Yuet said.

"Please come in." General Townes said.

Everyone followed General Townes to the command centre and inside it, there was and Jinn.

"Hi!" Jinn said.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I am Jinn, a Jedi Knight." Jinn said..

"You know the Mimas Tyrants are here?" Ace asked.

"Yes, I knew it so I had invented prototype super laser cannon: The Pentax Laser." General Townes said.

General Townes took a picture of the prototype laser cannon and it was very odd. There were five "stones" in a pentagon shape and there was light intersect with each other to form a star shape.

"What does this laser do?" Ace asked.

"This is a mother of all laser cannons but I need to be big enough to be useful." General Townes said.

"How big?" Robotboy asked.

"About the size of the Sahara Desert." General Townes said.

Part 2: Bad Decision

"How suppose we enlarge something to the size of the Sahara?" Tommy asked.

"Ace knows." Ace said.

"How?" General Townes asked.

"Just wait here." Ace said.

Ace went out to Prof. Moshimo's flying house meanwhile, Jinn was impatient to battle with the Tyrant.

"I want to battle with the Tyrants." Jinn said.

"You cannot do that." General Townes said.

"Why not?" Jinn asked.

"The troops there will overwhelm you." General Townes.

"Don't worry, I am the Jedi Knight." Jinn said.

"You are about to make a bad decision." Tommy said.

"I don't care." Jinn said.

"Ok, you may but you need to take precautions." General Townes said.

After that, General Townes took a miniature camera and a small earphone and placed on Jinn's clothes and these devices can relay information in real time from the Marian Command Centre to the General Townes's laser base command centre.

"Are you sure you gonna to do this?" Robotace asked.

" Yes." Jinn said.

"But how suppose Jinn get to the Marian Command Centre?" Lola asked.

"Simple." Jinn said.

Jinn pressed a button on his belt and he was disappeared.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"He is outside the Marian Command Centre." General Townes said.

"He knows teleportation." Tommy asked.

"I afraid so." General Townes said.

Ace returned from Prof. Moshimo's house and found out Jinn was gone.

"Where Jinn go to?" Ace asked.

"He said he want to battle the Tyrants." Tommy said.

"What! He cannot do that!" Ace shouted

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"The troops here will overwhelm him." Ace said.

"But………" Tommy said.

There was a loud beep at the screen and there were soldiers and a lot of them.

"Those soldiers, they are the same!" Robotboy said.

"That is Stalin's plan." Lola said.


	11. Chapter 10: Warrior Death

Chapter 10: Warrior Death Part 1: We Need To Get There

"Who's plan?" Ace asked.

"The Grand Master of the Mimas Tyrants." Lola said.

"What is his plan?" Tommy asked.

"Grand Master Stalin planned to use Robotboy and Hardcore to kidnap the world leaders to his Marian Command Centre and replace them with clones. With this way, the Tyrants can conquer the Erath indirectly." Lola explained.

"So that's why Hardcore and Purple wanted to capture Robotboy." Tommy said.

The alarm sounded again and it was Jinn, he was a heavy attack.

"We need to help him." Everyone said.

"No, we need Robotboy, Robotace, Ace, Robotanvil and Robotgirl." Yuet said.

"You are right, my girl." General Townes said.

"Aright." Tommy said.

"I will program the teleport machine to teleport you to Mars and back within 30 minutes." General Townes said.

"Quickly." Tommy and Yuet said.

The robot heroes entered the teleportation portal to Mars and they had to be quickly because the portal will close within half an hour.

Part 2: Twilight Five

At Mars, Jinn was surrounded by the Mimas Soldiers and he was been suffering from injuries from the previous battles. He soon realized that the Mimas Soldiers can overwhelm their opponents.

When all of the sudden, a blue portal opened and the five robot heroes walked out from the portal and Stalin was watching them.

"Ha! They all come!" Stalin said.

"This is the moment of truth." The tall Tyrant said.

"Yes." Stalin said.

Meanwhile, back on Erath, Tommy and Lola watched as they are about to battle with the soldiers.

"Ro, you must super-activate now." Tommy said through the intercom.

"Robotboy got it." Robotboy said.

"Robotgirl, you must be careful." Lola said.

"Robotgirl got it." Robotgirl said.

Robotboy, Robotgirl, Robotace and Robotanvil superactive and ready to battle with the Mimas Soldiers.

Super Robotboy and Ace engaged in battle with the alien fiend, Super Robotgirl began to take on the soldiers using napalm blob, who were fairly weak. Robotanvil created a huge seismic shockwave that drastically weaken the soldiers.

"They are too powerful." The tall Tyrant said.

"Let them, I want to see this to be the end." Stalin said.

"Robotboy need to clear off soldiers." Super Robotboy said.

"Ace doesn't know how." Ace said.

"Like this." Super Robotboy said.

Super Robotboy choose a card that labeled 'mother of all bombs' and inserted into his scanner and his arm become a huge auto-cannon and fired at the soldiers. In a huge bang, the ground caved in and sucking the building around include the building that Stalin stood.

After just a mere 25 minutes, the Mimas Soldiers was defeated and Ace signaled General Townes that everything is ok. General Townes opened the portal and Robotboy, Robotace, Robotgirl, and Robotanvil reverted into their original form and suddenly 5 tesla coils popped out from the ground and creating a huge electricity field that closing in fast.

"What is that?" Robotboy asked.

"There is no time!" Ace said and pushed Robotboy in.

"Jinn, you must suppress the electric field." Ace said.

Jinn held his hands at the electric field and the field stopped moving and buys them time to get into the portal.

"Stalin, take a look at that." The tall Tyrant said.

"What is it?" Stalin said.

"Looks like the warrior had the 'force'." The tall Tyrant said.

"Let's see how his 'force' copes with this." Stalin said and up the electric field.

Jinn's 'force' cannot cope with the increase of electric current and the portal reached its 30 minute lifecycle and closed and Jinn collapsed and the electric field killed him instantly.

"Ha, you are dead." Stalin said.  
"What about the robots." The tall Tyrant said.

"Forget it." Stalin said.


	12. Chapter 11: The End is Near

Chapter 11: the End is Near Part 1: Pentax Laser

"Ace, I am very sorry about Jinn." Tommy said.

"Don't worry." Ace said.

"Ace, what device you get from Prof. Moshimo?" General Townes asked.

"This is an enlargement ray card." Ace said.

"A card? You gonna to be kidding!" General Townes said.

"No, this is just the beginning." Ace said.

Ace inserted the card into Robotboy's scanner and his arm became a gun.

"Ro, you try it." Ace said.

Robotboy fired the gun at the glass of water on the table and the glass was getting bigger and bigger and the table broke into pieces.

"Wow! That glass was enlarged to 10 times than its original size!" Tommy said.  
"This enlargement ray can enlarge something 10000 times than its original size." Ace said.

"Sweet." General Townes said.

General Townes took a shrinking gun and shrunk the glass back to its original size.

"We need to get the Pentax Laser to the Sahara!" Robotboy said.

"Let's go!" Tommy said.

"Come with me." General Townes said.

The heroes followed General Townes to the edge of his laser base. The medium sized stone crystals aligned in a prefect pentagon shape. It was breathtaking view.

"General, how we suppose we move it?" Yuet asked.  
"Simple, I will shrink it down and after we placed it at the centre of the Sahara Desert, Robotboy's enlargement ray can enlarge it to 9000 times." General Townes explained.

"That is a great idea!" Tommy said.

General Townes shrunk the Pentax Laser to the size of a handphone and General Townes climbed on Robotanvil while the children climbed on Ace and they flew east, towards the Sahara Desert.

Part 2: Falling Plan

Back at Mars, Grand Master Stalin begun to feel his plans began to crash and burn. He almost lost 10 cloning vets and 2 bio-reactors. Then Cloned Hardcore walked in.

"Grand Master." CH (I use CH for Clone Hardcore because I don't want to waste my time) said.

"Yes." Stalin said.

"What are your orders?" CH asked.

"I need you to get to Earth with Hugo." Stalin said.

"Hugo?" CH asked.

"The boss Tyrant." Stalin said.

"I shall go." CH said.

"This is getting worse by the second." Grand Master said gazing at the Marian night sky.

Part 3: Saturn Force Upgrades

Meanwhile, at one of the Saturn's moons, the Saturn Force armed forces were ready to strike.

"General, the craft is ready." One of the Saturn Force soldiers said.

"The Jedi had defeated so easily." The general said.

"When is the time to strike?" The soldier asked.

"We have to wait till our scientists had invented the particle cannon that General Townes gave us." The general said.

"Why?" The soldier asked.

"The particle cannons will be mounted on our strike force to wipe out all their military buildings and cloning vets." The general said.

"And?" The soldier asked.

"And we need to prepare the 6.8 giga-tan neutron bomb to clear out the Mimas Tyrants on that planet include the grand master himself and the Mimas Tyrants will be defeated." The general said.

"But that risks our strike force's life!" The soldier protested.

"The bomb will be dropped after the strike force is eliminated everything." The general said.

Final Part: Final Word

At Earth, the heroes arrived at the heart of the Sahara Desert, General Townes placed the shrunken Pentax laser and Robotboy enlarged it to 9000 times from its original size. From space, the five crystals were clearly visible. It will take a full day to charge and by the time it was ready, it will blast a huge Pentax ray at Mars, destroy everything.

In the same time, CH and the boss Tyrant: Hugo were ready to teleported to Erath to have their final showdown against Robotboy. They might be killed like last time, but they will be treated as heroes if they can capture Robotboy. They were teleported to the Bay Area and waited for them to come back.

The Saturn Force, however, they had to wait the particle cannon upgrades to be installed on their craft and the 68 giga-ton neutron bomb was ready. They will strike in juts matter of a few days.


	13. Chapter 12: The Last Push

Chapter 12: The last push Part 1: The boss showdown (part 1)

(Day 3, 2:32 p.m.)

Tommy, Robotboy and Ace decided to go to the pier, but Robotboy was in high alert because the Tyrants could be anywhere.

"Ace, look at that." Tommy said.

"It is beautiful." Ace said.

"Hey, who is that?" Tommy asked.

"It is Lola and Robotgirl." Ace said.

"How they reached there alone?" Tommy said.

"Robotboy sense danger." Robotboy said.

"How could they be dangerous?" Tommy asked.

"Because they are Mimas Tyrants disguised as Lola and Robotgirl." Ace said.

"Get ready; this could get a little messy." Robotboy said.

"Ace knows how to do battles." Ace said.

Suddenly, Lola and Robotgirl revealed their true colours, they are CH and boss Tyrant: Hugo.

"Is that Hardcore?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I think they clone it." Ace said.

"Enough chit chat!" CH yelled and engaged towards Robotboy.

"Ro, look out!" Ace yelled when Hugo dropped in.

They are in huge trouble. Ace just cannot lift Hugo out of the way and Robotboy cannot dodge any CH's punches anymore.

Tommy found a small focusing crystal that he picked up during their visit at General Townes's laser base. Tommy aimed it at Higo and the bright sunlight focused on the crystal and blasted a blue light at Hugo face, while distracted by the pain, Ace was able to kicked Hugo over Tommy and landed in the ocean. Robotboy retaliated by grabbing CH's fist and spanned him and threw him into the ocean.

"That was close." Tommy said.

"Way too close." Ace said.

Suddenly, Hugo and CH blasted themselves from the ocean and retaliated by firing super hot plasma at them. Robotboy and Ace were able to dodge the plasma and Ace fired sonic rockets at Hugo and while Robotboy superactivated and took a card from his pouch 'advanced beam killer'. He inserted it into his scanner and his arms become a dual laser torrents and Super Robotboy fired at the Tyrants. The dual laser hit Hugo twice and once on CH.

"You are no match to me!" Hugo said.

Hugo sand blasted Ace and Ace felt nothing and blew the sand back at Hugo and his eyes were covered with sand, temporary blinded him. Super Robotboy removed the 'advanced beam killer' card and inserted the 'lighting storm card' into his scanner and his arms become a huge heater that heat the air in the sky and a lighting cloud appeared on top of the villain's head and lighting strike them, but Hugo and CH's thick armor render the lighting strike useless.

In the same time, Gus and Robotace saw the battle between the aces and Robotace superactivated and come to aid Ace and Super Robotboy.

"ANOTHER ROBOT!" Hugo yelled

"I will get rid of it." CH said and engaged at Super Robotace.

"Robotace, lookout!" Tommy and Gus yelled.

Robotace was caught off guard. CH kicked Super Robotace's back and Super Robotace fall on the ground. Gus shouted and Tommy thought the worst.

Ace saw CH kicked Super Robotace and blasted CH into pieces using his superweapon: BIAB (Bomb in a Bullet). Hugo was shocked to see CH was killed so quickly and Super Robotace and Super Robotboy come to defeat Hugo once and for all when a ship far away that was under the command of General Townes and General Leong fired a RailGun at Hugo and Hugo was punctured by the RailGun and deceased.

"General, the boss Tyrant is killed." The Naval RailGun operator said.

"Good, steer the ship to that pier." General Townes said.

"I think Robotboy and Robotace had done their day." General Leong said.

"I glad the Mimas Tyrants will be defeated today." General Townes said.  
"General, the pier is reached." The Naval RailGun operator said.

Back on the shore, Robotboy and Robotace reverted to their original from and saw the ship was closing in.

"Get ready." Robotace said.

"Stop there; it is General Townes and General Leong." Ace said.

"Come in." General Townes said.

The heroes walked on the ship and found Prof. Moshimo, Lola , Robotanvil and Robotgirl onboard.

"Where are we heading?" Tommy asked.

"To the Pentax laser." General Townes said.

"We are half a world away from the Pentax Laser." Gus said.

"General Leong explained, he said that we can reach there within the zero hour." Lola said.

"Zero Hour?" Robotboy asked.

"Leong, you didn't explain to them?" Prof. Moshimo said.

"Ah yes!" General Leong said.

Part 2: The boss showdown (part 2)

(Mars, 3 hours before zero hour)

At the Marian Command Centre, Grand Master Stalin was depressed by the defeated they had recently. Just a few minutes earlier, the intelligence officer walked in and broke the news that Hugo and CH was dead.

"Even the boss Tyrant almost defeated." Stalin said to himself.

"But, we have a new Tyrant." Stalin's adviser said.

"What is it?" Stalin asked.

"This is our new boss: Tyrant Crab VG." Stalin's adviser said.

"Usable at where?" Stalin asked.

"It has an efficiency of 100% in water." Stalin's adviser said.

"I don't know where they are now since the coordinates were deleted." Stalin said.

"I think they are at the Pacific Ocean, near Hawaii." Stalin's adviser said.

"Teleport it, and watch a show." Stalin said.

(Somewhere near Hawaii, 2 hrs and 56 min. before zero hour)

Tommy and Robotboy waited in the ship while the others waited for the ship to refuel.

"I am bored." Tommy said.

"Robotboy doesn't." Robotboy said.

Suddenly a huge crab like shadow appeared nearby.

"That is a huge crab." Tommy said.

"That is no crab, but that is a Tyrant." Robotboy said.

Tommy ran towards the edge of the ship and yelled at Robotgirl, Robotace, Ace and Robotanvil. Suddenly the crab burst out from the sea and everyone was in shock.

"Another boss tyrant." Robotanvil said.

"Let's get it." Robotgirl said.

The heroes super activated (except Ace because he was superactivated by default) and they engaged at the Tyrant Crab and the crab spared sea water at high pressure.

"Look out!" Robotanvil yelled.

The water hit Ace and he fell into the sea.

"Ro, go help Ace!" Tommy ordered.

Super Robotboy flew down into the sea to save Ace and the crab went with him.

"Oh no!" Super Robotace yelled

The crab burst out from the sea and almost flipped the RailGun ship. Ace was saved but Robotboy was trapped inside the crab. Super Robotace tried to blast a hole at the crab but the heavy exoskeleton rendered it impossible to penetrate. Meanwhile, inside the crab's stomach, Super Robotboy activated his X-ray vision and inserted his superweapon: 'RailGun'. Super Robotboy aimed at the RailGun at the crab's heart and fired the RailGun right through the heart and come out from the other side. Again, another boss Tyrant is decreased.

"Damn it!" Stalin said.

"Yeah!" Tommy said.

"Come on! We need to get to the Pentax Laser before zero hour." General Leong said.

"Ok." Everyone said.


	14. Chapter 13: Zero Hour

Chapter 13: Zero Hour Part 1: Pentax Dawn

(Off the coast of Africa, 30 min. till zero hour)

It was almost dawn over the coast and Robotboy and Ace were asleep and General Townes and Genera Leong woke them up.

"Where is Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"They are on the helicopter right now." General Leong said.

"Come on." Ace said.

As they walked out from the ship, they saw one of the five gigantic Pentax crystal was glowing and there some red light connected to it.

"General, what does the odd lights?" Robotboy and Ace asked.

"That is the laser charging up." General Leong said.

They joined by the others in a sonic Helix helicopter and rushed to the centre of the Pentax Laser.

"General, what is the zero hour you talking about?" Ace asked.

"The zero hour is the time that the Mimas Tyrants will be defeated." General Leong said.

"How?" Ace asked.

"The Pentax Laser will clear all the bio-reactors that powered the Marian base's defense systems and after that, we will steer the laser to vaporize something else and in the same time, the Saturn Force will sent a strike force with General Townes particle cannon upgrades to wipe out the Marian Command Centre and the cloning vets. In the end, the Saturn Force will drop a 6.8 giga-ton neutron bomb and the neutron radiation will circle the planet and killing every Tyrant." General Leong explained.

"This is cool." Everyone said.

"Except the neutron bomb part." Gus said.

(Central Pentax Laser, 5 min. till zero hour)

"Here we are, and quickly." General Leong said.

Everyone rushed in and preparing for the moment.

"_5………..4………….3…………2……….1……….Activate Pentax Laser."_

A huge light brighten the dawn skies of the Sahara Desert. On the International Space Station, the astronauts can see a huge beam of light fired at the middle of the Sahara Desert and the Pentax Laser from space was looked like a star shaped.

(Marian Bio-Reactors, 2 min. after zero hour)

At Mars, the new batch of CH was ready went suddenly, it been vaporized and the huge beam of laser struck the bio reactors and General Townes steered the Pentax laser to destroy all the 100 bio-reactors and in the same time, the Saturn Force Armed Forces were ready to strike.

Part 2: The 'Particle' Saturn Force 

"Grand master Stalin!" The Tyrant guard rushed in.

"What is it?" Stalin asked.

"The Pentax laser is activated, we are caught off guard!" The guard said.

"No, this plan cannot be failed!" Stalin said.

Right after that, the lights went off and Mars was once again plunged into darkness, the only light is the Pentax laser, raging across the Marian landscape, destroying everything on its path.

"What is going on here?" Stalin asked.

"The Pentax laser targeted our power plants." The guard said.

Another guard rushed in.

"Who is there?" Stalin asked.

"The commander In chief." CIF said.

"What is it?" Stalin asked.

"The Saturn Force is here!" The CIF said.

"How did they get here?" Stalin asked.

"They waited the Pentax laser rampaged the power plants and the defenses shut down and this the time to strike!" the CIF said.

"We are doomed!" Stalin said.  
"Go to the escape ship." The CIF said.

Outside, the Saturn Force fighters deployed their particle cannons and aimed at the ground and fired the deathly ray and destroyed much of the Marian Base. After a few fierce battles between the Mimas Tyrants, the Tyrant proven to be powerless to the upgraded Saturn Force. After that, the Saturn Force CIF gave the green light to drop a 6.8 giga-ton neutron bomb at the Mimas Tyrant to wipe out their existence.

"General, we are ready to go." The pilot said.

"Ok." The Saturn Force CIF said.

Back on Mars, Grand Master Stalin and his followers crawled out from an underground bunker near the air field which been destroyed by the Saturn Force.

"How we suppose we get out?" Grand Master Stalin said.

"Look at that." One of his followers said.

"Is that a……….flying vehicle?" Grand Master Stalin said.

"Get up here, I will save you." A strange female voice said.

"Quickly!" his followers said.

Grand Master Stalin and his followers boarded the mystery woman's flying vehicle and flew out to safety.

In the same time, the Saturn Force dropped the neutron bomb over the Marian Command Centre and exploded with a bang. The Command Centre was damaged but the radiation will poison every Tyrant on that planet that survived the Saturn Force invasion.

Part 3: Victory Is Ours

(Pentax Laser Control Centre, 3 hrs. after zero hour)

"Good news!" General Townes said.

"What good news?" Everybody asked.

"The Saturn Force checked every inch of the planet, no sign of the Mimas Tyrant or Grand Master Stalin." General Townes said.

"That means….." Tommy said.

"The Mimas Tyrants is defeated." General Townes said.

Everyone was thrilled and Prof. Moshimo was happy that his two latest robots can do their jobs.

"Tommy." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Yes?" Tommy asked.

"You can have Ace as your second robot." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because you are the edge of childhood and entered the teenage life." Prof. Moshimo said.

"And Ace and do any difference?" Tommy asked.

"Ace is a teenage robot; he also can be Robotboy's mentor." Prof. Moshimo said.

"Wow! Thanks!" Tommy said.

"And Ace was powered the same way as Robotboy." Prof. Moshimo said.

"And what about General Leong's retirement gift?" Ace asked.

"Robotanvil can be his own fighting robot." Prof. Moshimo said.

Everyone was excited that the Mimas Tyrants is defeated but they had to say goodbye to Robotanvil. General Townes opened the teleportation portal and the heroes can go home to have a rest after a three long days of battles.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

After took the ownership of Ace, Tommy gave Robotboy's spare room to Ace and Robotboy slept in Tommy's room. Tommy's parents were excited their 'soldier' won another battles with the aliens and Yuet's own fighting robot: Robotanvil was very happy to serve General Leong after that 'training' he got after the crash. Lola and Gus still own Robotgirl and Robotace. Right after the Mimas Tyrants were defeated, Prof. Moshimo upgraded Robotgirl and Robotace to have nuclear powered reactors to replace their batteries.

But on the night sky, the flying vehicle was racing to the Mimas Tyrant's original planet and the mysteries woman that saved Grand Master Stalin and the final generation of the Mimas Tyrants is no other than Prof. Miniku.

"We are defeated." Stalin said.

"Don't worry, everything will be according to plan." Prof. Miniku said.

"What did you mean?" Stalin asked.

"I have the secret of the superactivation." Prof. Miniku said.

"Yes, everything will be according to plan." Stalin said.

**Well, that ends it, after a few weeks of hard labor on planning on my mind and a few days of writing, I can finally finish the sequel of Robotboy's Strength in Numbers.**

**Here is a small thing you need to do, like last time, I will put a code for you to crack it my next title for my next FanFic:**

B-1-25-1-18-5-1-18-5-19-15-14-1-N-3-5-23-9-12-12-3-15-13-5-14-5-X-20

Crack the Number code and use the 4x7 letter square and read from the top down.

Eg. On the letter square

A

A

R

O

N

That spelled Aaron. You also can use 2x7, 7x4 or 7x2 letter square.


End file.
